


my boyfriend is too tall for me to initiate a kiss (and the solution)

by mysteryguest



Series: Mumbo and Iskall [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blushing, Hermitcraft 7, Hermitshipping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, iskall just ask your bf to lean down.......... no need for tie pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: iskall..... iskall justjust ask mumbo to lean down you don't have to dramatically pull him down by his tieoh my god there he goes again
Relationships: Iskall/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Series: Mumbo and Iskall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	my boyfriend is too tall for me to initiate a kiss (and the solution)

**Author's Note:**

> thiz one goez out to da WERE STILL ALIVE, ASSHOLEZ dizcord :] love yall

\---

iskall has a problem.

now, it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ problem- more so just a small annoying thing that kept happening.

see, mumbo (his wonderful, lovely, handsome boyfriend) was a giant when it comes to his height, practically towering over iskall, who was a mere 5'4".

normally, he'd ignore any and all implications he was short, but when it comes to mumbo, it's quite obvious.

especially when this is the 18th time iskall's had to ask mumbo to lean down for a kiss in a romantic moment.

(...yes, he's been counting.)

and while it's incredibly adorable to see mumbo redden up like a tomato as he leant down, eyes shut and mouth pulled into a nervous smile as he bent down for a kiss, iskall would really like to be able to kiss his boyfriend without interrupting their perfectly romantic moments.

iskall decided that today was the day, without a doubt.

he and mumbo were going to be having a movie night, and while iskall would not be able to stay the night (he had to meet up with stress right after), he was determined to act out his plan.

so he sucked in a deep breath, dusted off his vest, and headed over to mumbo's hobbit hole starter base- they had both figured iskall's dusty mineshaft base wouldn't exactly be ideal for a relaxing movie night.

swerving around the occasional bamboo in his path, he finally found himself in front of mumbo's base, biting back a smile as he stepped over to the front door.

he knocked gently upon the wooden door, which opened barely a second later, to his surprise.

eye wide, he looked up at mumbo's face, finally letting a grin split across his face.

"a-good afternoon, handsome," Iskall chuckled, stepping inside and taking mumbo's hand in his.

"hi, iskall," mumbo chuckled, smiling down at his boyfriend lovingly. "you look quite handsome yourself, you know."

"oh, you're too nice to me," iskall giggled, leaning into mumbo's side. "so! what movies are we watching?"

mumbo seemed to snap out of a daze, blinking his eyes and humming to himself curiously.

"well, i mostly just borrowed disney movies from scar, so..." he began, a nervous grin appearing on his face. "toy story, wall-e, or princess and the frog?"

"of course scar is the movie-dealer early season," iskall giggled whole-heartedly, shaking his head. "how about toy story? i always loved that movie."

"sure! i'll go set it up," mumbo hummed, smiling widely before staggering over to his bedroom, pulling out a rather cheap looking television and placing another bed next to his own.

iskall stood in the doorway to his room, and stared lovingly at mumbo, leaning against the wall.

mumbo then stood up straight, placed his hand on his lips, and turned his head around to look at iskall with a large grin.

"well, it's not as good of a setup as it was back in season 6, but-" mumbo stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head and hunching over slightly. "well, it's as good as we got at the moment."

iskall hummed contently, walking up to mumbo, hands reaching out to readjust mumbo's tie.

"any time spent with you is wonderful, mumbo," he murmured, smiling softly. "it doesn't matter how comfy the bed is, or if we're in a hobbit hole."

mumbo snorted, covering his smile with his hand.

iskall looked up from mumbo's tie slyly, his smile growing into a grin, and mumbo lowered his hand, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"what's with that look?" mumbo began, smiling back at iskall.

iskall's response was a tug of the tie as he pulled mumbo down to his level, leaning over and kissing him firmly on the lips.

his shoulders shook in a laugh as he heard mumbo definitely _not_ squeal.

pulling away after a long second or two, he laughed quietly at mumbo's starstruck expression, reaching a hand up to cup mumbo's cheek.

"wh-whu- huh?" mumbo fumbled, face growing an ever-so-interesting shade of red. "where'd you get the idea to pull my tie, you smooth man!" he laughed, hearts in his eyes.

"what? i was tired of always having to ask you to lean down for a kiss!" iskall laughed back giddily, leaning in and pecking mumbo on the lips once more.

"iskall," mumbo breathed out exasperatedly, a cheesy grin on his face. "are you gonna be pulling me down and kissing me throughout the whole movie?"

iskall pulled a thoughtful face, humming curiously to himself, tapping his thumb against the fabric of mumbo's tie.

he grinned slyly up at mumbo after a good few seconds of humming, clicking his tongue.

"no comment." he giggled, mumbo following suit.

"well, i have no complaints here," mumbo joked, wrapping his arms around iskall's waist as he leaned over and kissed iskall's forehead. "let's watch the dang movie before our legs fall asleep from standing here, hm?"

"hmm... one more kiss," iskall smiled, tugging on mumbo's tie once more for good measure, and planted another long kiss against mumbo's lips, humming contently.

iskall would not like to admit it, but mumbo had to scoop him up and place him on the bed to stop the endless cycle of kissing that no doubt would've continued.

and as the two of them watched their movie, iskall couldn't resist the now ever-apparent urge to pull mumbo down by his tie and kiss him. of course, this ended in an _itty-bitty_ makeout session, and they missed like half of the movie, but needless to say, their night was fairly enjoyed.

as iskall made his way out the door, ready to bid his farewell, he smiled up at mumbo, and pulled him down by his tie one final time.

he _definitely_ didn't miss the way mumbo bit his lip (that was _adorable_ ), and gave him a farewell kiss, smiling into said kiss as he felt mumbo pull him closer.

he broke away with a silent sigh, smiling giddily up at the man he loved.

"i think you've got some obsession with pullin' my tie, iskall," mumbo giggled quietly, smiling. "i think that was the- what? tenth time you've done that tonight alone?"

"making up for all the other times i've had to interrupt our romantic outings with a-" iskall began, grinning. "'excuse me, my dear, could you lean down so i can smooch you?'"

mumbo let out a hearty laugh at that, running his hands through his hair. he paused for a quick second, smile on his face, before seemingly deciding on something.

he leaned down and grabbed ahold of iskall's tie, bringing him up to his tippy-toes and kissed him softly on the lips, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red.

iskall let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding, and broke out into a giddy smile, giggling.

"i guess pulling ties will be our always..." he mused, breaking out into loud laughter alongside mumbo.

and even as iskall made his way over to stress's, even she could tell he was distracted.

iskall found himself daydreaming and zoning out, thinking mindlessly of kissing mumbo, as one normally does.

you know, normal thought stuff.

he also definitely _wasn't_ thinking about mumbo wearing a cravat, and pulling him down by that as well.

\---


End file.
